<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega House by DreaRyoku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369391">Omega House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku'>DreaRyoku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's worth the wait</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omega House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I haven't written for a long time due to many personal issues, one of which was a stroke that left me extremely foggy brained and with trouble with words and phrasing and spelling amd a general lack of desire to write and a depression that made me feel like I just couldn't do it anymore.</p><p>But I was inspired to push past all that tonight and just write. It probably has some typos and I know I still need to flesh it out some more, but I'm super psyched to post it and share it any way.</p><p> And to those that follow my main story Sovereign Nations and are awaiting a new chapter, hopefully this is a step in that direction to restoring my confidence in writing and regaining my passion and drive to write again.</p><p>Also I wrote this all on a phone and my autocorrect and keyboard ducking suck :p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From birth all Omegas are placed in the care of an Omega House, an institution where they are cared for (all though just barely enough to meet their basic needs, there is to be no special attention or love shown towards them beyond caretakers simply meeting their basic needs) until an Alpha comes to claim them as their mate to do whatever they see fit with them. </p><p>A mate in this case does not necessarily mean the Omega will mate and bed the Alpha, it simply means that the Omega becomes the property of the Alpha as far as the law is concerned.</p><p>Family of Omegas can not claim them, the only way the Omega can ever see their family again is if an outside alpha claims them and allows the family to see them.</p><p>An omega can not be claimed until they are at least 18, until then they are trained how to be proper Omegas (lower class ranks that must dutifully serve alphas in any way without question, even if doing so may cause self harm or harm to others, they are seen as tools fit to be used and disposed of at any given time)</p><p>Sometimes if an omega's family can scrape together enough money, they can pay an Alpha to claim their omega and sign them over to the family. Then it becomes the family's Alpha's job to find a suitable Alpha to care for them (the Omega may or may not have a say in who they are mated off to, depending on the family alpha, but in most cases they do and pick a compatible alpha who will be nice to them).</p><p>Dean is not so lucky. He does not get picked at 18. He does not get picked at 28. Omegas typically stop conceiving and therefore being desirable for breeding after 32. </p><p>Dean is edging on 33 and has long given up on ever leaving Primrose Omega House (such a pretty name for such an ugly place, Dean thinks). The law is quite rigid though, no omega may leave without a claim on them, even at his "old" age, Dean is restricted off the grounds and would be deemed as a rouge (feral) omega and danger to society if he left. He would be put down on sight off the grounds.</p><p>Over time the House has decided that if they had to still take care of this useless "meg", they would at least get free labor out of him as compensation for how much more food they had to feed him to keep him alive.</p><p>Dean is taught how to fix things around the estate and is in charge of any minor medical care the omega children might need, applying creams and ointments, and dispensing over the counter medicine as directed. He is also taught how to cook as part of his omega duties and develops his talents further as he becomes the 2nd chef in command of the House, working under a Beta male named Jesse who is about his age.</p><p>Jesse is married to his childhood friend Cesar Cuevas, an Alpha who is often shunned by society for not claiming an Omega and choosing to marry a Beta instead. </p><p>While it is perfectly legal for an Alpha to marry a Beta and even choose to never claim an Omega, Beta men can not bare children like an Omega nor can they impregnate Omegas like Alphas can, thus they are seen as lesser and sometimes even lower ranked to Omegas as they can not contribute to humanities survival as a species.</p><p>Jesse was luckily enough to get the job because his uncle/god father is on the board of directors at Primrose, having no children of his own as his mate died young in a tragic accident and he didn't have the desire to ever mate again, Jesse has always been the child he never had. It's been said that Jesse's uncle would move heaven and earth for him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dean is called downstairs from tending a young omega, on the Eve before his 35th birthday (they are given a plain blue ribbon each year on the eve of their birth to mark their years. The ribbons are tied together and it's said that each knot minus 18 represents how many years it will take for them to have a child. </p><p>Dean expects to receive a 35th ribbon when he goes downstairs and nothing else, instead he is presented with a chain of 35 ribbons with 34 knots, told it will take him 16 years to conceive a child and laughed at by the cruel alpha Crowley that sneers at  him, "At 51, you'd be lucky if an alpha even still touches you. Hell at 35, you'd be lucky if they even desire you now. I bet you're all dried up and useless already. An alpha would be daft for choosing you over our younger, more desirable models."</p><p>Castiel is getting on in years, he has put his career 1st for too long and now, feeling pressured by his family to mate, has decided to choose an Omega to spend his life with. He was given pictures and scent samples of all the Omegas at Primrose, but none caught his eye, or had a scent he found pleasing to his inner alpha.</p><p>Urged to walk about the house and see the Omegas in person so that he may change his mind, Castiel is captivated by the sun-kissed skin, and piercing ocean-glass green eyes of Dean as the Omega brings him dinner after spending a long day at the House meeting personally with all the Omegas. And if he thought Dean's physical appearance was captivating, he had no fathomable way of describing how intoxicated he'd be by the older Omega's scent. Hints of honeysuckle and rain mixed with the scent of soil after a fresh summer  downpour and drizzled in toasted almond. It reminded him of the summers he spent as a child at his great aunt Silvia's estate watching the bees in the apiary on the north side of the creek where the wild flowers grew. Castiel loved that place and longed for those carefree days of his childhood.</p><p>He subtly scented the air, taking in a larger breath of the omega's scent, surely he must be claimed, his alpha must just be allowing him to earn a living as some progressive alphas do.</p><p>Castiel gaped at Dean in awestruck wonder. How was it that he was here, but gave off no underlying alpha scent claim? Had no one really chosen him? Had he been alone and here his entire life? The scent dissipated and Castiel looked up from the tray that had been placed in front of him, only to find the Omega had left. Castiel hastily finished a wonderful meal of roast pork, spiced apples and rosemary garlic seasoned carrots and potatoes, before going to speak to the house director Lilith.</p><p>"The man who served me dinner, why does he smell like unclaimed omega? Surely he can't be a boarder here at his age, and if so why wasn't I sent a photograph and samples from him as well?"</p><p>The petite alpha female shrugged," Oh, you mean Dean? Well, that's because he is unclaimed. Pathetic thing really. A day shy of 35 and not once has an Alpha claimed him, not that any would now given his age and most likely barren body. We were able to teach him a few things as evident from that meal you had, so I suppose he's not a complete waste of space. Though if it weren't for pesky laws, if I'd have my way I'd have used him as fodder for the fields long ago. We'd have wasted your time including him in the files we sent."</p><p>Castiel roared as his alpha fangs elongated and the claws on his hands morphed to miniature dagger, "And if it were up to me I'd do the same to you for even suggesting that!"</p><p>Lilith, seeing the Alpha red tinting the oceanic blue eyes of Castiel a dark purple , bowed her head in submission to him, " Relax, I won't touch him. But why do you care?"</p><p>"Because he will be the one I am claiming! Send the papers to my attorney. We're done here." It took all of Castiel's strength not to knock the icy queen off her chair from behind her desk before he turned to storm the halls for his Omega- yes his omega, because damn the paperwork, he'd die if he let Dean spend another day in a place run by such an archaic alpha that would ever even dream or jest of hurting him. Castiel would whisk Dean away to the safety of his own estate and treasure him as the gift of creation he was.</p><p>Fueled by his innate alpha instincts to sniff out his intended omega, Castiel chased after that sweet summer scent. He flung open the kitchen doors, reaching Dean and tossing the bewildered omega over his shoulder. The sounds of Jesse screaming and hysterically swearing in Spanish were silenced as Castiel spun around to stare him down, gritting out one word and one word only, "Mine!" His eyes now an all consuming inferno of scarlet rage.</p><p>Dean doesn't know what the hell just happened. One second he's preparing the weeks meals in the kitchen with Jesse like always, and the next he's being man handled by an enraged alpha and carried off to Fenrir knows where. Fight, flight or freeze and his stupid body chooses freeze. His mind keeps screaming to fight, to flee, to do anything, but his body has him paralyzed with fear. No alpha has ever paid him any attention, so why was this one so possessive of him? His dinner hadn't been that great to warrant full on alpha rage and such an expedited claim.</p><p>The further away from Primrose they got, the more the Alpha in question seemed to mellow out, allowing his putrid scent of burnt wood and decaying animal flesh to dissolve back to a deep scent of pine, rosemary and thyme. A scent that matched his own earthy tones and drew his inner omega to his- assailant?- captor?- No, his rescuer, Dean knew deep down that this man, this alpha had rescued him from a lonely life, a life surrounded by alphas who wouldn't shed a tear if he dropped dead. He heard them snicker behind his back or worse say things to his face. If this Alpha wanted him, wanted to drag him far far away from that place, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>